


Black Sister, Black Sister

by NapkinBox



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapkinBox/pseuds/NapkinBox
Summary: Noire had already lost her once. This time, she'll do whatever it takes to become the big sister Uni deserves.





	Black Sister, Black Sister

Noire pulled the waffle stick from the side of the sundae and used it to scoop a portion of vanilla ice cream. One bite and she couldn't help but munch on the stick until she ate the whole thing, catching herself by surprise. Giggling, she placed her hand on her cheek as she swooned at the lovely dessert.

"This is so delicious," she said, leaning back and sinking into her cushioned seat, already feeling the ice cream's effects cooling her down and making her heart race.

"I love this place," Uni said as she took a bite of her own sundae. "I go here all the time with my friends."

"Oh, did you want to hang out with your friends today?"

Uni shook her head. "I invited you with me because I wanted to spend time with you, Noire."

Noire was lost for words and could only smile. She twiddled with her last wafer stick, digging a larger hole it was lodged in. They've been going out more often than usual these past few weeks. Noire worked on her scheduling and made sure to cut some time off work to be with Uni. Before then, they would still spend time together, but less so as sisters and more so as taking Uni out on quests and teaching her the ins and outs of being a proper CPU for when she takes the reigns. It was rare during those times for them to sit down and relax to have a bite of ice cream at a cafe. It was a nice change of pace, especially after the Zerodimension incident.

She should be counting herself extremely fortunate to still have her dimension safe and intact, and be able to eat such heavenly sweets during her off time. She stared at the chunky texture of the ice cream as it sits atop the tip of her wafer stick. Neptune used to always visit Lastation for ice cream, didn't she? It's not a surprise that Lastation would have such premium quality of desserts, but due to always being busy working, she rarely ever found the time to experience it herself. It was those times when Neptune would visit, and she definitely looked forward to it, although reluctant to admit that.

Her chest tightened, her smile in tact, but her eyes and shoulders drooped. Those times felt distant. They were only memories now, and there was a sting in her heart as she anticipated the next chapter of her life where those memories become only a blur. Just as she was about to sweeten her memories with a bite, a spoonful of chunky banana ice cream made it in front of her lips first.

"Have some of mine," Uni teased.

Noire smirked. "Is this something you should be doing to your big sister?"

"I don't know how other little sisters do it, but this is my way of showing how much I love you, Noire."

And with those words, it was like wings sprouted from Noire's back. Ever since Uni was born, this was the moment Noire always dreamed of. The moment she would feel like the responsible older sister to look up to, to respect, to love. All those self-help books and internet articles on how to be the most ideal sister finally paid off and culminated into the best feeling of her life.

Nothing else mattered but the bond between them.

She leaned forward and took the spoon between her lips as if sealing the deal that would fortify their relationship forever. Something about it made it taste even better than hers. A much sweeter taste, but it was probably just her emotions peaking.

"What other plans did you have today?" Noire asked.

"Hm, I only had the cafe in mind. I didn't want to take up too much of your time. You have work, after all."

"That's… That's true. Once we're finished eating, let's go shopping."

Uni's eyes widen. "Really? You sure?"

"It's been a great day so far. It would be a shame if we end it off with just ice cream, right?"

A nearby television was showing a news broadcast. It had people discussing about the current troubles in Lastation, including the underground military syndicate that has been terrorizing Lastation since the Gold Third incident. While things have calmed down since then, fragments of the group still refuse to surrender, and there's been rumours about an upcoming announcement from them very soon.

Uni turned to Noire with a worried look, but then smiled as she understood the situation and knew she couldn't have Noire to herself all the time.

"Don't worry," Noire said. "They've already put me up-to-date with everything that's going on way before they hit the news. I can take the rest of the day off, if just for today…."

"You're amazing."

Since she gave herself less time to work, it meant she had to buckle down and rev up her engines to do at least the amount of work she did before, but at a third of the time available. It was worth it though, because she used the time she made available to be with Uni, whether it was to eat out, watch a movie, or even simply staying at home to rest. As long as they were together, their lives felt fulfilling.

Noire intended to treat each moment with her little sister, as if it were their last day alive.

After finishing each other's sundae, Uni wrapped herself lovingly around Noire's arm as they left the cafe and headed towards the busier part of the city. It took longer than it would normally to reach the shopping center, but Uni wouldn't let go of Noire's arm as if she were deliberately making it take longer than necessary. Noire didn't mind at all, other than being embarrassed at having her citizens watching them walk by. There's nothing  _wrong_  with having two sisters acting so close, is there? No, of course not, it was perfectly normal. Sure, Uni may be a little more touchy than most, but… she loved that. Every time Uni would nuzzle her cheeks against Noire's arm, the fragrance of her shampoo wafted in the air, and for a split moment, Noire would forget where she was supposed to be going. To be honest, she wanted this trip to take as much time of the day as possible.

But all good times have to come to an end. Besides, they couldn't just stand around forever.  _That_  would be awkward. The automatic doors opened and they were greeted by a burst of cool air from the air conditioner, causing both the sisters to shiver for a second before waking them up with a rush of energy.

Noire took a deep breath. "It's been a while since I took a bit of leisure. You know, I never see you hang out with Nepgear anymore."

Uni averted her eyes for a second before pulling herself closer to nuzzle against Noire's arm some more. "We just slowly grew apart. That's all."

"That's… really sad to hear." Her heart felt like it was being pinched. After seeing Uni and Nepgear together for so long, it didn't feel right to see them become so distant. "Did something happen? You two were so close, I'm sure you two could get through it together somehow. That's what friends do."

"We have different interests is all. Nothing to worry about. Besides, I have you. No one in this world is more important to me than you."

Just like back at the cafe, Noire's heart beat faster and her face felt hot. Uni's innocent words were having a striking effect on Noire's emotions for reasons unknown. She was sad to hear Uni's relationship with Nepgear had deteriorated, but she was happy. She should be happy. She  _is_  happy. They were together, shopping at the mall like any typical sisters would. This was Noire's dream come true and she wasn't prepared for it. Her wish of becoming the kind of big sister she envisioned to be for Uni had come true.

Lost in her dreamlike state, Noire bumped into a stranger. "I-I'm sorry," she said. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

She didn't get a clear look past the stranger's hoodie before they sprinted off.

Uni clenched her fist at them. "Rude. How dare they not apologize to you."

"It's okay, really. It was my fault, anyway."

They wouldn't have bumped into each other if Noire was paying even the slightest attention to where she was walking. That person also probably wasn't used to seeing a CPU. For a Lastation citizen, that was understandable. Noire didn't really go out in public that much outside of greeting everyone while she was out on a quest.

That's actually depressing to think about.

A shimmer appeared in the corner of her eye. It seemed to be a set of car keys with a button on it. The stranger must have dropped them when they bumped into each other. It looked like they were going to have to meet up again later, but Noire was looking forward to it. She had to apologize for the accident once she returned their keys.

Hopefully she would be able to recognize the person during her way out.

Uni went back to holding onto Noire's arm. "Come on, there's a lot of shops that just opened up recently," she said, and before Noire could say something, she was pulled along, trying her best not to accidentally bump into any more shoppers.

They visited a bunch of areas of the mall that Noire didn't even recognize. A built-in museum, an animal park, an arcade, and even more restaurants and fun shops. She hoped they were all new, because if they've been here the whole time, it would make her feel even worse. In fact, she still felt depressed about it, because if they were new, she was supposed to know about it. Maybe spending the day off truly was the best idea.

Noire found herself in one of her favorite clothing stores. Even with all the new shops and amenities, she was compelled to check out new outfits. She rarely ever bought clothes, however, unless it was something that really put an impression on her. She mostly looked around for inspiration for her cosplay hobby, and then sewed her own outfits based on her findings. Sure, she could have just  _bought_  them, but then it wouldn't be unique. It was nothing like pirating clothes like some would think, that would be silly.

You can't pirate clothes.

…Right?

Noire shook her head and pulled a jacket from the rack, not because it caught her eye, but to convince herself she wasn't doing anything illegal. It was a khaki jacket; it looked smart, yet casual, something a young professor would wear to separate themselves from their peers.

"Noire, Noire."

She turned to see Uni holding up a light blue sundress.

"Oh, are you interested in that piece? It actually looks really good."

"Actually, I picked this one out for you."

"For me? Aw, you shouldn't have. It looks really cute, too, but I wonder when I'll ever get the chance to wear it?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Uni said, holding the sun dress halfway up her face. "I just thought it would look beautiful on you and wanted to see you in it. Is that weird?"

Noire's face turned red, either from embarrassment or the fact she almost choked on air. "W-weird? N-no, not at all. Would it really look good on me?"

"You could try."

"Mm, sure, I guess so, but I'd rather not buy a dress I won't be able to wear for a while. Maybe next time."

"Oh, okay," Uni said, going off her own way.

Noire sighed as her heart started beating at a normal pace again. She giggled. For a moment there, the air was getting pretty intense for some reason. But anyway, she just remembered the jacket she was still holding. It was already growing on her. A scientist, perhaps? But a lab coat would fit better, wouldn't it? No, this would still work perfectly. It was more like a student in the science field, not meant to be fashionable, but still stood out to be fashionable.

Was it worth buying? She could probably just make it herself. Ah, but angel and devil on her shoulders were bickering once again. Maybe it was best to put it down for now.

"Noire, Noire."

After putting the jacket back on the rack, she looked towards Uni and immediately froze, her face hotter than a furnace.

"Uni, w-what's that?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "It's lingerie, you know that. I think this one in particular would enhance your beautiful figure even more than it already is while you sleep."

"What are you saying?" Noire almost shrieked loud enough for the rest of the shoppers to hear. She quickly snatched the nightwear from Uni's hands and stuffed it between the heavy jackets on the hangers. "I-I can't wear this…!"

"But why not? While your current one is pretty, it doesn't have that 'spiciness' to it."

"I don't need any spice in my nightgowns!" Noire shook her head and fanned her face with her hands trying to cool herself down. "Look, Uni, I really appreciate the additions to my wardrobe, but I really don't think I… Uni?"

Uni was too focused on something in the distance to hear anything Noire said, but before Noire turned to where she was looking, Uni grabbed her arm and pulled her into a bear hug.

"I love you so, so, sooo much, Noire. You're right, we already bought sooo much stuff, I think it's best if we head out before we get carried away. How about you take the bags out and I'll meet you outside?"

"O-Okay." Noire blinked, trying to clear her mind after being embraced by her little sister. Noire still wasn't used to this kind of skinship. It made her heart skip a beat and her face red-hot, but it made her extremely happy nonetheless. "But what about you? What are you doing?"

"There's actually one thing I want to check out before we leave, but it's nothing important to you, so please, wait outside for me, okay Noire?"

"Okay— wait!"

But before she could say anything else, Uni had already ran off. There was a look of urgency on her face when she left. Was it a sale or something? Well, whatever it was, it must have been something that meant a lot to her, so there was no reason for Noire to get in the middle of Uni's business.

Once Noire stepped out of the building, something clicked in her head. Oh, that's right, the keys. She was supposed to hold on to them so she could give them back the person she bumped into earlier. Where could that person be, she wondered. While she was lost in thought, she walked around aimlessly until she snapped out of it and found herself in the middle of the parking garage.

She gulped and giggled quietly to herself. She must have looked crazy to everyone who saw her walking with a blank stare on her face, but while she was here, this gave her an idea. She took the keys out of her pocket and inspected it. There was a button that would cause the car to make a loud noise so the owner could easily locate it. This probably wasn't the most ethical thing to do, and while it may not be the nicest way to put it, sometimes cats are harmed to satisfy one's curiosity.

She pressed the button, but she didn't hear horn or a beep. After a moment of silence, she heard rumbling. Then, from a distance, vibrating throughout the walls of the garage, the low bass of people screaming like the howling of banshees. It made her spine tingle, but then it made her jump in a panic. That wasn't just regular screams.

Those were people crying for help.

She dropped her bags and ran to where those screams came from.

The mall.

There was a stampede coming out of the mall. The entrance, the windows, the windows on the upper floors. Officers tried their best to calm them down and evacuate everyone in an orderly fashion, but a couple of explosions from the upper levels were causing the widespread panic to peak. Whatever was going on, Noire knew she had to do something about it, but another thought had come up.

Where was Uni in all this?

Noire wasn't thinking of hesitating one bit, but the thought of Uni was enough to charge in more headstrong than she was initially. This wasn't just being a CPU for her people, but as an older sister.

She ran against the stampede, only stopping to help those who didn't have the strength to get carried by the wave, like a child without his parents unable to wrap his head around the chaos. She ran floor to floor towards the explosions, and while it's been a quick minute since she had seen a stray shopper left behind, Uni was nowhere to be seen. Noire was almost convinced she was the last person left in the building by the time she reached the floor where she last saw Uni. She turned the corner and bumped into someone, both of them falling on their backs.

Just when she was about to apologize, she realized it was the same person she bumped into earlier. Only this time, she wasn't feeling apologetic, but suspicious.

"What are you still doing here?"

With the bandanna wrapped around their face, she could only see their eyes, but it was enough for her to tell her presence was more than enough to make them pissed about the situation. They stood up with a suitcase in their hand and called for some behind them, another person in a similar get-up peeked from around the corner with a key in hand. A key similar to the one Noire had picked up.

"Things didn't go smoothly as we had hoped," one of them said, "but with a little improvisation, we still get to accomplish our ultimate goal."

"Don't tell me," Noire said as she gritted her teeth. "You're part of that underground terrorist group. It's been a while since you showed your lousy faces, but Lastation has kept you under our thumb since then."

"Bah." One of them spat out a wad, but she flicked her finger and the saliva disappeared in flames before it ever reached her face. "The only thing that matters is that you're here now. You see that?"

Noire turned her head where they were pointing, the upper floors. However, Noire couldn't see anything. She couldn't see anything past the cloud of gas, colors waving around like of an oil slick. The scent was strong, it was heavy, as if it was turning the oxygen in her lungs into heavy weights.

"What's… what's that…?"

"This is an experimental weapon based on the poisonous gas used to diminish a CPU's share energy until they're nothing but a rotten husk. Only this time, the effect is amplified a hundred-fold, and it's just as poisonous to regular humans."

Noire's eyes widened. Her knees went weak, beads of sweat slid from her forehead. The poisonous gas meant to kill CPUs. That was the same one Uni breathed in at the Golden Tower of Lastation. "You were trying to bait me into coming alone, even if it meant killing thousands of innocent people?"

"Damn straight." The partner tossed them the keys. "And since you're here, it looks like we've won." They pressed the button and the suitcase opened up slightly for the gas, as thick as a solid, to seep out and immediately fill the air around them. Too thick to see through, Noire might as well have had her eyes closed the entire time. She couldn't see, and if that wasn't the least of her worries, she was losing the ability to breathe. Her eyes were getting wet, her throat burned, the gas had engulfed her entire body; she couldn't even tell if she had her own hands around her throat, or if she was even touching the ground. She could have been floating in air.

Quick, short breaths, but it was futile. She may as well have been pushing a brick wall, like an anchor tied to your legs as you sink to the bottom of the ocean, still able to move, but no possibility of changing the outcome, death taking its sweet time. And that would be it. This was it. Noire was going to die. But she wasn't scared for her life. No, her dying was the least of her concerns. The impact of her death on Gamindustri, at this point, she couldn't care less. The death of a CPU is a concept Noire was familiar with, and honestly, it was calming knowing she would meet them again.

No, what troubled her, what made her soul cry in agony, is knowing she wasn't able to tell Uni goodbye.

This would have been the second time fate chose to separate them. Uni, in Noire's arms, her eyes fighting desperately to grab light, saying her final words, her feelings, her regrets, her goodbyes. The last words Noire would ever hear from her lips.

"I'm… scared."

And at those final moments when Death took Uni's hand and guided her away, Noire said her final words.

Those words were the culmination of her emotions going haywire at that moment. She only wished she could have said it sooner knowing it would have reached her ears, but more importantly, she wished she could have said the words she always felt too embarrassed to say her whole life. Embarrassed, or perhaps undeserving was the true reason why? The words she couldn't make herself to even mutter.

Her vision turned white. A hand reached out and Noire felt the desire to reach out and grab it. The moment their fingers touched, a rush overcame her. This feeling was filled with nostalgia, something she had felt an eternity ago. A feeling she had almost forgotten and only desired more.

Her vision became clearer, though still mostly a blur, but she didn't need perfect vision to see it was Uni. And behind her were her old rivals. Her allies. Her friends once again looking down on her with the familiar smiles, greetings, and gags from a certain someone.

She was happy. If this was what she'll be left with after passing, she was happy. This was all she wanted. Nothing more, nothing less.

She was happy.

She woke up.

Her eyes had been open for longer than she knew she was awake, and it was only now did she realize she was in the comfort of her own bed. She sat up and looked around, slowly wrapping her head around around where she was, almost unfamiliar with her surroundings. Just as she was starting to feel somewhat comfortable in her own home, she noticed slight movement to her side.

"Mnn… Noire?" Uni rubbed her eyes as she woke up as well. "Are you okay?"

"Uni… What…?"

Uni smiled as if she read her mind. "You were amazing, Noire. Like a true CPU, you charged in with such courage and grace."

"What… happened? The mall… What happened to everyone?"

"They arrested the group responsible for the attack. No one was hurt and it was all because of you. I'm sorry for making you worry about me."

Noire pushed that aside and pulled Uni into the tightest hug she had ever given anyone. She wasn't exactly sure what happened, or remembered anything since falling unconscious during the attack, but all that mattered to her was Uni in her arms.

But then Noire slowly pulled away from the hug. Something felt… off.

"Noire?" Uni looked confused. "What's wrong?"

Noire wasn't sure herself. She picked up Uni's hand and held it between hers, but for some reason, Noire wasn't able to satisfy that sense of yearn hidden deep inside, like an itch inside your body you can't reach. That sensation she only came across because of her dream. Her dream of holding Uni's hand. It was different.

"Noire?" Uni leaned in closer, almost catching Noire off-guard. Her breath gently brushed against Noire's lips as she used her other hand for support by sliding it against Noire's thigh.

Noire shivered. She still wasn't used to this type of skinship, especially from Uni, only this time the feeling was much more intense. She pushed Uni's hand away with more force than she meant to use, almost stopping herself after the fact. Her head, her heart wasn't yet stable, and she didn't know why. Was she just in shock? She almost died in the most shameful way possible; it took a hit on her pride and image as a CPU, but there was something more, something much deeper that was tugging at her, telling her something was very wrong.

"I tried looking for you," Noire said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, but I found one of those suspicious people and wanted to make you proud by taking care of it myself. I didn't want things to end the way it did, but everything turned out fine in the end. I think."

Noire grabbed Uni's shoulders and let out a sigh of relief. "Please, don't put yourself in harm's way just for me. I don't know what I will do if I… if I lose you again."

"Oh, speaking of which, I even bought you a gift."

"A gift? You didn't have to do something like that for me."

"Don't say that. For Noire, I'll do anything for you. Remember that thing I wanted you to wear?"

"Oh, you mean the sundress?"

Uni giggled. "Well, that too, but that's not what I got you."

Noire could only remember one other item Uni wanted her to wear and it was too embarrassing for her to think about that she refused to believe Uni went out of her way to buy her such a sultry outfit. But she realized she didn't have a choice in the matter when Uni shifted closer, her fingers brushing against Noire's exposed stomach, and with one smooth stroke, wrapped her hand around Noire's back.

"W-when did I—"

"You were unconscious when I brought you here. There was no way I could let you rest in your beater outfit, so I changed you myself."

"Th-that's— That's no way—" Uni placed a finger on her lips. Noire was a babbling mess at this point and wasn't able to make words anymore. The situation was weird, it was sudden, and she had no idea how to proceed. It was like watching behind a window. There was nothing she could do but let Uni take control.

She pushed herself to the other side of the bed. She needed to stop this. She had to get away. She needed to bring herself back to sanity, but it was too late. She was trapped the moment Uni leaned in and locked their lips together for what seemed like time had frozen still. Their movements, their breathing, and all thoughts came to a halt as they committed a sin, even if one of them had no say in the matter.

But was this okay?

Noire knew where this was going to lead to. Was she even mentally prepared for it? Did she want this to even happen? Is this how she even wanted it? There was nothing left in the world she wanted more than to be with Uni for the rest of her life, but this was something she had never dreamed of, or expected to ever happen no matter which of the infinitely possible paths they could take any time in their lives.

If she dared cross this line, then she would be entering a forbidden world no one else should ever discover. But despite committing such a taboo, her dream would come true, wouldn't it? This would solidify her relationship, and her feelings, with Uni, as sisters with a blond so tight and impenetrable.

And most importantly, it would forever lock them into a chain that would keep them together for the rest of their lives whether they liked it or not, but that wasn't a problem for Noire, because that was her number one desire. To be with Uni and never having to experience the despair of losing her ever again.

So she let herself fall into the deep, endless hole, never to climb back out. Never to look back up. She lost herself in Uni's embrace, her head filled with a cloud, unable to think of anything else but what was happening now. Her body, while used to being pressed against Uni's, was in a way that was new, weird, taboo, yet in a way, Noire hungered for more, and so did Uni.

But there was still that touch, that warmth she had felt before. She was willing to dig her hole as deep as it can go to find that single touch once again, but as Uni continued to push her to the limits of her sanity, she was finding herself further and further away from her goal.

That sensation Noire desired slowly dissipated, leaving behind a void to be filled by lustful infatuation. Just as when Noire tried to pull herself back and regain control, it was as if Uni had read her mind, and already seem to have dug her hole even deeper than Noire's, she pinned her older sister on top of the bed, staring deeply to the point they were like magnets to Noire's.

"Please," Uni said, her breathing fast and erratic. "Give me a chance."

This can't be happening, this shouldn't be happening, but it was, and Noire was drowning her worries in Uni's turquoise eyes. Was this okay? It was far too late to be asking that question as Uni gently blows airs against Noire's skin as she descends until her head was at Noire's midriff, planting small kisses on her exposed belly.

Noire bit her lip and squealed under Uni's touch, quivering, unsure of how to react, what to do, what to say. It's only been a few minutes, but it's already felt like hours. For each second passed, she had already imagined an hour ahead, only to be brought back with each kiss, each tap, each slight noise. She tried to fight back and bring herself back to the light she so desperately reached for, but she couldn't do anything but let Uni take the reins until Noire's mind, for the rest of the night, went blank as she forgot what she desired and instead became a slave to lust.

The next morning, Noire was feeling jumpy and smiling the whole time. Her body was light, joints were loose, and filled with so much energy as if she could do back flips for hours on end. She won't, though, because despite having one of the best nights of her life, and still waking up with gusto and vigor, she had a job to do, so she drank a cup of tea while waiting on the balcony of her work office, her back facing the horizon.

She only got up and turned around the moment she heard someone landing behind her.

"I'm here for the lessons."

"Great," Noire said with enthusiasm as she was about to pour another cup. "Want to have a drink before heading off, Nepgear?"

"Oh, if it's okay with you, I'd rather not. Histoire and I already ate pudding for breakfast."

"Pudding, huh? That's very unrestrained of you. You sure it's not going to weigh you down?"

Nepgear giggled. "I'll be fine. Do you still need time?"

"I'm good to go." Noire stood up and patted her dress down. "Oh, there's something I'm curious about."

"What's that?"

"Are you… having a fight with Uni?"

"A… A fight…?" Nepgear's body tensed up, her eyes widen. "W-why do you say that?"

"It's just… You two never go out to meet each other like you used to. I was worried something might have happened between you two. Is there something going on?"

"I… I…" Nepgear's eyes were white and dilated as if her soul had been forcibly sucked out. She took a small step back as if she were trying to hide her movements while eyeing a way to escape.

"It's okay, Noire."

Noire turned to see Uni. Despite keeping a respectful distance, Nepgear still took a step back, afraid to see the Lastation sister making an appearance. She wouldn't even look at Noire in the eye.

"Nepgear and I just had a little falling out. You don't have to worry, Noire."

"Really? Is that true? Nepgear, if there's anything troubling you, please, let me know. I mean… I'm not Neptune, but… even though we had our differences, we knew we shouldn't fight."

"N-Noire… I-I…"

"You'll let me know, won't you? As a… as a sister, right?" Noire blushed as she announced herself as some sort of god-sister.

"I… Y-yes… Noire, I'll… It's fine…"

Nepgear still looked clearly distressed about something, but after looking back and forth between her and Uni, Noire had no clue what was going on. She sighed and conceded with a smile. "When you're ready." She transformed into her CPU form and told Uni to take care and Nepgear to follow closely behind.

But before Nepgear took off, she froze like she stepped on a tack the moment Uni called for her.

"By the way, Nepgear."

"…Yes…?"

"Keep Noire safe, okay? I don't want her hurt when she comes home."

Nepgear swallowed her saliva and without turning her head gave an indecipherable nod before taking off, almost afraid if she left even a second later, she would have a heart attack from pure fear.

Once Noire disappeared from her sight, she headed back to Noire's room.

As she walked towards the mirror, she dropped her black dress down to her ankles before kicking them off, revealing a shorter, grey dress underneath and pulling out a red school uniform out of the closet and putting it on. She leaned into the mirror and did her hair, replacing her black ribbons with a single red hair-band.

She discarded her black ribbons in one of the pull-out cabinets, but as she opened it, she noticed a picture frame. A picture of herself. A picture of Uni. She stared at it for a moment before a Cheshire grin grew across her face. After making sure she looked well-suited in the mirror, she tossed the frame onto the bed, and before she headed out the door, she looked back once more at the picture.

"Keep the bed tidy for us while we're gone. Noire and I will be using it all night again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I did promise to upload this story this month, I just didn't expect it would be this late, but hey, it's still July! I also want to apologize for being a couple weeks late on Neptunia Flashworks, but as I was near completion to Black Sister, Black Sister, I was stressing out and writer's block kept on messing with me. It's finally done, so I can focus on Flashworks again. I don't have a date on when the next chapter of Age of Adventure will come out, but don't worry, I'm currently writing that as well. Flashworks has taken most of my attention, not because I care about it more than AoA, but I promised to keep it at a weekly schedule. It's mostly to help me stay in the writing groove.
> 
> Black Sister, Black Sister is probably the most difficult thing I have ever written. One of the reasons is, well, I don't particularly do Romance. The other reason is it's my first time incorporating the "unreliable narrator". I'm not sure if I was successful in executing the way I planned it in my head, but you just read the best I could do. If anything, this story idea was probably waaay too much for my current writing skills, so I really, really hope you guys enjoyed it, and in the future, maybe I could do a similar concept and execute it in a way giving the story justice. Maybe it's just my inner critic talking, but perhaps it doesn't reach the same emotional impact as Song of Planeptune. I know, I keep bashing myself, but really, I just hope you guys like it.


End file.
